Sevy in Wonderland
by Mag-mus
Summary: Severus est promu babysitter le temps d'un voyage pour les époux Weasley, Harry qui devait l'aider est accaparé par son travail... Le temps d'un conte, Severus va prendre sa revanche... En réponse au défi Sevy flower de la communauté sevys now!


Cet OS répond au défi: "Severus a perdu sa p'tite fleur " de la communauté live journal **sevysnow** dont le lien se trouve dans mon profil. Il s'agissait de répondre à ce thème en insérant les expressions: "que le grand cric me croque!"; "cake au citron" et "couin-couin" !

_Disclaimer:_ comme d'habitude, tout appartient à Mrs JKR et je ne fais que mumuse avec ses jouets! Je n'ai néanmoins rien contre les p'tites reviews...XD

* * *

- Oncle Sev ? 

Ca y est les mots fatidiques avaient été employés, plus de retour en arrière possible. Deux jours que les enfants Weasley (qui tenaient bien plus de Granger) se trouvaient chez lui, enfin chez eux. Dix jours d'enfer sur terre. Les gamins étaient la parfaite combinaison des gênes Weasley et Granger : des petits démons roux mangeant comme des verracrasses mais bien plus précoces que la plupart des enfants de 6 ans. Harry avait proposé aux parents de leur garder leur progéniture pendant qu'ils fêteraient leurs cinq ans de mariage à l'île de Pâques (Hermione voulait y percer le mystères des _moai, _ces statues de pierres érigées par les premiers sorciers des civilisations pascuanes et Ron avait accepté arguant que l'équipe des _Rano Raraku _était en bonne place dans le championnat de quidditch cette année…) . Autant dire qu'il s'en mordait les doigts, dix jours sans s'envoyer en l'air une seule fois… Eux, qui avant les deux tornades rousses avaient une vie sexuelle plus que remplie. Hier encore, Harry avait été sur le point d'envoyer les gamins au Terrier pour aller passer le restant de la semaine chez mamie Molly mais malheureusement Papy Arthur avait encore traficoté des objets moldus et avait depuis lors appris que les trous des prises électriques n'étaient pas fait pour accueillir des boulons métalliques…

- Oncle Sev ? la voix de la petite Charlie se fit plus pressante.

Quelle idée saugrenue d'avoir donné à sa fille un prénom masculin mais Charlie avait été baptisée ainsi en hommage à son oncle, mort seulement un mois avant sa naissance. Weasley, enfin Ron (il commençait à peine à se faire à l'idée de l'appeler ainsi) avait cédé aux caprices de femme enceinte de sa femme et leur premier enfant avait été nommé « Charlie ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamine ? lui demanda Severus d'une voix étonnamment douce

Il était parfois un peu sec dans ses mots mais les enfants ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser et semblaient même trouver ça hilarant de voir les visages inconnus se retourner sur leur passage, outrés d'entendre des enfants se faire appeler « morveux » ou bien « petite peste ».

- Tu avais promis de nous laisser manger du **cake au citron** et de nous raconter une histoire avant de dormir ! lui rappela-t-elle.

- Parce que sinon on ne va pas pouvoir dormir avant un loooong moment… renchérit son frère.

Merlin (le prénom du garçon, Granger semblait avoir de drôles d'idées lorsqu'elle était enceinte) était celui dont il fallait se méfier. Severus se demandait quelque fois si Granger n'avait pas trompé son mari avec un de ses jumeaux de frères tant ce gamin pouvait leur ressembler. S'il voulait une histoire alors il rendrait Severus fou jusqu'à ce qu'il la leur donne.

- Très bien. Concéda Snape non sans un soupir, tout ce dont il avait envie pour l'instant c'était de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et de ne plus ouvrir l'œil jusqu'au lendemain. Restez sage pendant que je descend à la cuisine.

* * *

Il trouva Harry assis à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de thé, la gazette du sorcier lui cachant le visage. Entendant les pas de Severus, le survivant leva les yeux de son journal. 

- Ca y'est, ils dorment enfin ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton rempli d'espoir

- Tu plaisantes ? Ils veulent leurs parts de gâteau et … une histoire. Ajouta-t-il sur un ton de profond dégoût qui fit glousser son compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas drôle continua le professeur, ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'en occuper toute la journée ! Je suis tellement crevé que ce matin, j'ai failli mélanger de la poudre d'artensia avec de la bave de crapaud du Gala Palos !

- Nié ? fut la réponse ô combien intelligente du Survivant

- Laisse tomber, je te dis seulement que j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus présent à la maison pour m'aider à m'occuper d'eux !

- Oh Sev, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas en ce moment ! L'équipe doit s'entraîner dur avec les qualifications pour la coupe qui arrivent.

- Eh bien il ne fallait pas proposer à tes amis de garder leur marmaille alors ! cria Snape

- Oh écoute ce sont leurs cinq ans et Hermione me suppliait presque du regard, je n'allais pas le leur refuser, je suis le parrain de Charlie tout de même ! Tu sais ce qui te détendrait un peu ? poursuivit Harry en se levant de sa chaise et en s'approchant de Severus.

Harry savait que lui faire l'amour détendrait immédiatement Severus. Dix longs jours de chasteté forcée… Il allait devoir faire fort ce soir pour se rattraper, sans compter que lui aussi commençait à être frustré. Heureusement que les entraînements intensifs de quidditch l'aidaient à évacuer une partie de la tension… Le Survivant se mit directement à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Snape, sachant combien cet endroit était sensible chez son amant. En effet, aussitôt Severus se mit à gémir sous les coups de langue et de dents. Harry en profita pour glisser une main sous sa chemise et de mis à caresser langoureusement le torse du professeur.

Et si on montait se coucher ? susurra-t-il à son oreille

Snape se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte et reboutonna sa chemise avec soin. Harry pouvait être certain d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, la veine sur la tempe de Severus n'avait jamais été aussi apparente. Il était en colère, très en colère…

- Ah c'est ça ? Monsieur rentre quand ça lui plait et je dois être à sa disposition pour lui faire une petite gâterie quand ça l'arrange ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux

- Non, Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu m'avais l'air fatigué alors j'ai pensé que…

- C'est ça ton problème Potter, tu ne réfléchis pas assez ! Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit une seconde que je pouvais être trop fatigué pour satisfaire tes désirs ce soir ? Je te jure que si tu veux encore prétendre à une vie sexuelle, tu as intérêt à rentrer plus tôt le soir à la maison ! Et je peux savoir ce qui te faire sourire ?

- Oups… Non c'est simplement qu'on agit comme un vieux couple. Toi tu es la femme coincée à la maison et moi…

- Et bien si Monsieur veut bien m'excuser, sa femme à une histoire à raconter !

Et sur ce, Severus saisit les deux parts de cake au citron qui se trouvaient au frigidaire (Harry avait insisté pour que l'appareil moldu trouve sa place dans la cuisine) et remonta les escaliers avec la grâce d'un hippopotame furieux.

- Et merde…

* * *

Snape roula des yeux en voyant les deux enfants s'adonner à une bataille d'oreillers, les plumes volaient à travers la chambre et Charlie avait acculé son frère près de la fenêtre et lui criait de demander grâce… 

- Wingardium Leviosa ! dit Severus d'un ton laconique. Je ne vous avait pas dit de rester sage ?

- Mais t'étais long, oncle Sev. On s'ennuyait nous ! se défendit Merlin, suspendu dans les airs par un fil invisible comme l'était sa sœur. Ouais t'as notre cake !

- Et n'oublie pas notre histoire non plus ! ajouta Charlie

- Vous êtres certain de la mériter ? Combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas crier dans la maison ?

- Bah tu criais bien toi avec oncle Harry en bas !

Pris de cours par la réflexion enfantine, Snape ne put que maudire Harry. Très bien, puisque monsieur ne voulait pas l'aider il allait raconter une histoire à sa sauce…

- Bien, les morveux, glissez vous sous les couvertures pendant que je range un peu tout ce capharnaum. Et d'un geste de la baguette les plumes disparurent.

- Vas-y oncle Sev, on est prêts .Raconte-nous ton histoire !

- Hum. Et bien il était une fois un sorcier fort séduisant aux yeux d'onyx et à la chevelure d'ébène qui était professeur de potions à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Wonderland…

- Hé ! Mais c'est toi ça ! Mais t'es pas séduisant oncle Sev…

- Tais-toi ! intervint Charlie ! Bien sur qu'il est beau, même qu'il m'épousera plus tard ! Hein oncle Sev ?

- Mais il peut pas t'épouser il est déjà amoureux d'oncle Harry, la contredit Merlin

- Bon c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire non ? les coupa Snape. Alors je reprend , il était une fois un sorcier fort charismatique aux yeux d'onyx et à la chevelure d'ébène qui était professeur de potions à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Wonderland…

- Ca veut dire quoi « charismachin » oncle Sev ? lui demanda Merlin

- Ca veut dire qu'il a du charme, pas de la magie non, ajouta-t-il en voyant le petit garçon ouvrir la bouche mais qu'il est attirant sans être forcément beau.

- Ah, et toi t'es charismatruc ?

- Euh…Oui bien sûr, répondit Snape sur un ton légèrement vexé. Bon maintenant plus d'interruptions ou j'arrête l'histoire, c'est compris ?

Seuls deux hochements de tête lui répondirent. « _Bien ! Alors il était une fois un sorcier fort charismatique aux yeux d'onyx et à la chevelure d'ébène qui était professeur de potions à la prestigieuse école de magie Wonderland, mais ce professeur_…_Severn le Magnifique, avait un secret, il avait perdu sa petite fleur et il fallait absolument qu'il la récupère pour tester sa potion de stimulation neuronale sur le mauvais élève Courdubas…_

_- Mais ce n'est pas possible ? Où est-elle passée ? J'étais certain de l'avoir laissée sur mon bureau ! Quelqu'un l'a volée… _

_Severn le Magnifique était le professeur le plus apprécié de Wonderland, le collège de magie le plus extraordinaire de la planète. Mais les horribles Gryffons, des êtres idiots et cruels menés par la terrible reine Hariette étaient aussi élèves à Wonderland. Mais Hariette n'avait jamais aimé le professeur de potions, elle tenait cette haine de son propre père : Jamesiepoo, qui avait été à l'école en même temps que Severn. Ce dernier savait qu'Harriette n'était pas un cas aussi désespéré que les autres gryffons, elle pouvait même parfois faire preuve d'une grande intelligence quand Severn était là pour stimuler son esprit. _

Severus stoppa un instant son histoire devant les regards suspicieux des deux enfants.

- Quoi ? Elle ne vous paît pas mon histoire ? Parce que je peux très bien m'arrêter là…

- Non ! C'est pas ça oncle Sev mais Wonderland on dirait Poudlard et Harriette ce serait Oncle Harry des gryffondors et les gryffondors sont pas idiots puisque maman en était une et qu'elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente du monde !

Par Morgane ! Cette gamine était bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien. il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été non plus très subtile…

- Et bien écoute bien gamine car Wonderland ne ressemble en rien à Poudlard…

_Wonderland était organisé comme un petit royaume, les élèves n'y entraient qu'à 17 ans après avoir acquis les bases de la magie à l'école que nous connaissons tous : Poudlard. Chaque année les élèves élisaient leur roi ou reine qui serait leur représentant face aux professeurs. Cette année-là et à la surprise générale, ce fut Hariette qui fut élue reine de Wonderland ! Mais elle était une reine capricieuse et sa tête n'avait qu'enflée sous le poids du rôle qui était à sa charge. Sa dernière folie était d'avoir entièrement fait réaménager les jardins privés des Gryffons par les autres élèves car, disait-elle, elle voulait voir plus de fleurs !_

_Severn ne pouvait pas avoir tort (son intelligence surdéveloppée lui donnait d'ailleurs toujours raison), on lui avait volé sa fleur et il avait une idée sur la personne responsable de ce vol…_

- La méchante reine Hariette ! cria Merlin. Je suis sur que c'est elle qui lui a volé sa fleur pour la mettre dans ses jardins !

- Et tu as entièrement raison, gamin ! La méchante reine Hariette avait volé la fleur de Severn le Magnifique.

- Mais et la potion de Severn alors ? questionna Charlie

- J'y viens justement, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que la patience est une vertu ?

- Maman m'a dit de ne jamais hésiter à poser une question car c'est comme ça que je deviendrai plus intelligente ! rétorqua la petite fille en redressant fièrement le menton

- C'est cela, oui… Et bien ta mère n'est pas là alors je raconte l'histoire comme j'en ai envie ! Donc Severn le Magnifique avait besoin de sa fleur pour sa potion…

_Courdubas était le gryffon le plus idiot de tous, il avait réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard et à 17 ans avait été admis à Wonderland. Severn avait pris ce pauvre élève en pitié et n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de lui créer une potion qui lui stimulerais les neurones et le rendrait enfin intelligent, peut-être même assez intelligent pour rejoindre la maison des fiers Serpents, les élèves les plus doués du collège. Un jour, la potion de stimulation neuronale avait presque fonctionné si ce n'est un léger accident secondaire : Courdubas était devenu plus intelligent mais il en avait résulté une métamorphose partielle de l'élève en canard._

_- Intéressant, murmurait Severn en observant l'élève-canard Courdubas. Je pense que la potion est presque au point mais la pierre de canardoise m'a l'air d'avoir des effets secondaires…_

_- Professeur ! criait un Courdubas malgré tout heureux d'être plus intelligent, j' arrive à comprendre ce que vous dîtes, **coin-coin **!_

_- Evidement Courdubas, il était certain que ma potion allait fonctionner mais je pense pouvoir l'améliorer en remplaçant la pierre de canardoise par une fleur de Chrysalys qui supprimerait la métamorphose._

_- Oh professeur Severn, vous êtes trop bon avec moi, coin coin ! sanglotait l'élève. En tant que Gryffon je ne mérite pas une telle mansuétude, coin-coin ! _

_Et c'est ainsi que le grand et charismatique Severn commanda quelques jours plus tard une fleur de Chrysalys pour le bonheur de Courdubas. Mais les efforts du professeur furent gâchés par la Reine Hariette, en effet l'élève Courdubas vint lui annoncer que c'était elle qui avait subtilisé la délicate fleur pour la planter dans les jardins des Gryffons ! Severn, pour sauver le dernier espoir qu'il restait à Courdubas décida de partir lui-même récupérer la fleur. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait entrer dans le domaine des Gryffons… Grâce à son intelligence supérieure, Severn compris que le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de suivre un gryffon ! Et il savait quel Gryffon suivre : Weasel la petite fille rousse qui étaient aux ordres de la reine Hariette._

_Weasel suivait la reine comme son ombre mais sa chambre était située à l'opposée de celle de la reine Hariette qui voulait se débarrasser d'elle au moins pour la nuit. Chaque matin, Weasel traversait donc le parc en courant et en marmonnant qu'elle était en retard pour se rendre à l'entrée du repaire des Gryffons. Severn fit donc mine de s'être endormi au pied d'un arbre dans le parc pour attendre que Weasel se montre et ainsi la suivre. _

-_En r' tard ! En r'tard ! ne cessait de crier la petite rousse._

_Quiconque voulait accéder au domaine des Gryffons devait traverser la gigantesque maison du non moins gigantesque géant de Poudlard… Le géant était un homme vil et cruel qui avait depuis longtemps pactisé avec la reine Hariette et les Gryffons, et qui protégeait l'entrée de leur territoire, en échange de quoi, il était considéré comme un gryffon à part entière. Severn dut donc attendre que Weasel et Grahid le géant soient partis vers les jardins des Gryffons pour s'introduire à son tour dans la maison et entrer dans le repaire de la reine Hariette. Tout était gigantesque dans cette maison, le lit était si grand que Severn ne pouvait même pas espérer l'atteindre, la table et les chaises faisaient figure de gigantesques armoires et la cheminée était si grande qu'on aurait pu y faire rôtir deux hippogriffes à la fois ! _

-Il mange des hippogriffes? Mais c'est interdit ! Je vais le dire à maman quand elle rentrera et elle ira le mettre en prison ! dit Charlie avec véhémence.

-Mais non, gamine !C'est une image, plus personne ne mange d'hippogriffes de nos jours. Ce qui est fort dommage car leur chair est d'un fondant lorsqu'elle est bien grillée… Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire, Grahid le géant ne mange pas d'hippogriffes, en revanche méfie-toi qu'il ne vienne pas te dévorer toi !

-Pfff ! Même pas peur, papa il nous a dit que t'essayerais de nous faire peur et il nous a dit que ça serait pour de faux, protesta Merlin.

-Oh par Merl… Morgane ! Vous voulez la fin de l'histoire ou non ? (hochements de têtes affirmatifs) Bien je continue…

_Severn avait donc passé le premier obstacle avec succès, la cabane de Grahid le géant se faisait de plus en plus petite à mesure qu'il s'en éloignait. Au détour d'un chemin, Severn aperçu les élèves les plus idiots de tous les Gryffons : Wonild Weasel, Dan Tomate et Sims Finistère. Cela faisait un mois que ces trois élèves ne venaient plus en cours en raison de leur paresse légendaire. Comme beaucoup de Gryffons, ils aimaient à se complaire dans la stupidité. A ce moment précis, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffons où Severn en était certain, se trouvait la reine Hariette. Car Severn ne voulait pas s'abaisser au même niveau que ces Gryffons ,il ne volerait pas la fleur, il irait la redemander à la reine._

_Mais il lui fallait tout de même faire preuve de subtilité, la reine Hariette était capricieuse et Severn devait s'assurer qu'elle était dans un bon jour et pas trop occupée avec les affaires relatives à son rôle de reine. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes devant la porte de la salle commune après que les trois mauvais élèves l'y eurent mené. Wonil Weasel, Dan Tomate et Sims Finistère se trouvaient d'ailleurs dans un coin de la pièce, occupés à boire le thé._

-_Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit Dan_

-_Mais il est 17h depuis le mois dernier voyons ! répondit Wonil dans un grand éclat de rire_

-_Quel plaisir qu'on soit toujours à l'heure du thé et non à l'heure d'aller en cours !_

_Severn n'était même pas en colère face à un tel comportement, il était déçu de voir que ces jeunes gens ne semblaient pas prendre leurs avenirs au sérieux. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté et s grande intelligence, Severn ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et il sut que ces trois élèves étaient noyés dans leur stupidité au moment même où ils se mirent à chanter :_

_« **Que le grand cric me croque** si le cri-cri de la crique crie son cri cru et critique_

_car je crains que l'escroc ne me craque et ne me croque ! _

_Mais un espadon à Dédé donna dudule , d'un don si doux Dédé_

_Fit son dada qu'il garda… »_

_Au moment où Severn voulut stopper ce massacre musical, il sentit la pointe d'une baguette qui s'enfonçait dans son dos. Se retournant lentement il fit face à la reine Hariette elle-même et à sa garde personnelle._

-_Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, professeur ? Les quartiers des élèves sont interdits à quiconque n'appartient pas à la maison et cela, même s'il s'agit d'un professeur. Tenez-vous donc à ce que je vous coupe la tête ? demanda-t-elle non sans l'ombre d'un sourire._

_La reine Hariette était très belle, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui semblaient ne vouloir jamais tenir en place comme s'ils reflétaient sa personnalité et elle possédait les yeux les plu beaux que Severn n'avait jamais vu. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser hypnotiser par ce regard émeraude…_

-_Je suis venu chercher la fleur de chrysallys que vous m'avez prise reine Hariette. J'en ai impérativement besoin si je veux offrir l'opportunité à Courdubas d'avoir un cerveau !_

-_Je ne suis peut-être qu'un Gryffon à vos yeux mais je ne suis pas cruelle ! Je savais que Tommy Jeudemort avait l'intention de s'emparer de la fleur alors je l'ai prise avant lui pour la mettre en sécurité dans mes jardins personnels !_

_La reine Hariette semblait sincèrement blessée que Severn ait pu penser une telle chose d'elle. Certes, dans le passé, elle ne s'était pas montrée affable avec lui mais elle voulait seulement attirer son attention. Comment un homme tel que lui aurait pu la remarquer si elle n'avait pas joué le rôle qu'elle s'était créé ?_

_Severn qui était un maître dans le domaine de la legillimencie…_

-La quoi ? l'interrompit Merlin

-La legillimencie, c'est un art subtil qui permet d'anticiper les réactions d'un adversaire en s'infiltrant dans son esprit, lui expliqua Snape.

-J'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dit! Se plaignit le garçon

-Ca veut dire qu'il lit dans les pensées, idiot !

-Aaaah ! Et je suis pas un idiot d'abord !

-Mais non ce n'est pas « lire dans les pensées » c'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela, c'est…

Devant les regards perplexes des deux enfants, Severus s'avoua vaincu.

-Bon si vous voulez, c'est lire dans les pensées, grogna-t-il.

_Donc Severn qui était un maître dans le domaine de la legillimencie comme dans beaucoup d'autres disciplines, avait su qu'elle disait vrai. Il avait aussi découvert les sentiments de la reine à son égard. Etait-ce vrai ? La reine Hariette était-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ?  
_

-_Pardonnez- moi, reine Hariette, j'ai tiré de cette affaire des conclusions hâtives qui se sont révélées fausses. Mais ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, j'ai été aveuglé par l'idée de venir en aide au jeune Courdubas. Je voulais au moins être capable de sauver un Gryffon… avoua Severn avec humilité. _

-_Comment cela « au moins un Gryffon » ? s'enquit-elle_

-_Et bien… j'aurais voulu vous sauver vous… avoua-t-il à voix basse._

_Severn aurait voulu être aussi petit qu'une fée et pouvoir s'envoler loin de tout cela mais c'était trop tard il avait avouer à la reine Hariette qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle bien plus qu'il n'était censé le faire… _

-_Peut-être m'avez-vous déjà sauvée il y a de cela bien longtemps ? murmura la reine à son tour._

-Pouahh ! Oncle Sev, c'est guimauve tout ça ! Elle est méchante la reine, elle devrait l'enfermer et lui couper la tête ! cria Merlin

-Mais arrête ! C'est pas vrai, c'est un conte et le héros doit toujours se marier avec la princesse ou la reine ! Et elle est pas méchante, elle l'aime c'est tout ! le contredit Charlie

-Mais elle peut pas l'aimer c'est une Gryffon ! Ils sont trop bêtes ! protesta son frère

-Mais c'est toi qui est trop bête ! T'as toujours pas compris !

-Compris quoi ?

-Severn c'est oncle Sev et la reine Hariette c'est oncle Harry ! Sauf que dans la réalité c'est oncle Sev qui voulait pas avouer qu'il aimait oncle Harry !

Par Merlin pensa Severus, ce que cette gamine pouvait ressembler à sa mère, c'en était effrayant. S'il devait enseigner à une autre miss-je-sais-tout il n'y survivrait pas…

-Bon ça suffit maintenant les monstres ! Charlie, tu n'as rien compris, ce n'est absolument pas d'oncle Harry et de moi qu'il s'agit.

-Mais bien sur que si ! le coupa la fillette avec véhémence. Je sais bien que…

-Je te dis que non ! la coupa Severus avec une mauvaise foi flagrante. Ca ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça pour Harry et pour moi !

Non, songea-t-il avec nostalgie, c'était bien meilleur que cela. Il devait encore porter les traces de griffures que son amant lui avait fait cette nuit-là…

Un toussotement discret l'interrompit dans ses pensées, Harry se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comme ça je m'appelle Hariette ?

-Maintenant on sait qui tient le rôle de la femme dans le couple, lui répondit Severus sur un ton sarcastique. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque qu'Harry lui avait faite dans la cuisine.

- Oncle Harry ! crièrent simultanément les deux enfants. Tu viens écouter la fin de l'histoire avec nous ?

-Je crois qu'elle est terminée votre histoire les puces. Je dois parler à oncle Sev aet il est l'heure de dormir pour vous, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Mais on a pas sommeil ! Et l'histoire n'est pas terminée encore !

-Et la reine Hariette avoua son amour inconditionnel à Severn le magnifique puis ils se marièrent. Fin de l'histoire, abrégea Snape d'un air grognon.

-Et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Hein oncle Sev ? s'enquit Charlie

-Non, ils n'aimaient pas les marmots alors ils ont pris un hippogriffe qu'ils ont mangé quand il est devenu trop vieux.

Le regard outré typiquement hermionesque sur les visages des deux enfants fit glousser Harry. Il leur ordonna de se coucher et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique. Il allait devoir assurer maintenant s'il voulait que Severus lui reparle un jour. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres et refermèrent la porte derrière eux pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, commença Harry. Je sais que j'ai eu tord de te parler ainsi tout à l'heure alors que tu t'es démené comme un beau diable ces dix derniers jours pour t'occuper des enfants.

-C'est exact. J'estime avoir droit à un peu plus de considération quand j'accepte de surveiller les enfants de miss-je-sais-tout et de son rouquin de mari !

-Ecoute, j'ai joint Dimitri par la cheminée tout à l'heure et je lui ai dit que je prenais ma semaine. Je te promet de m'occuper entièrement d'eux pour les trois jours à venir. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda le survivant avec une mine de chien battu

-Ne me fais pas ce regard ! Tu sais bien que je déteste que tu me fasses du chantage affectif ! Mais je te préviens que je ne fais plus rien pendant les trois jours à venir, ils seront entièrement à ta charge !

-Je sais, je sais ! Et le restant de la semaine te sera entièrement consacrée, ajouta Harry de cet air coquin qui faisait toujours craquer Severus.

-Et que comptez-vous donc faire pour vous faire pardonner Mr Potter ? lui susurra-t-il

-Et bien je me disais que je pourrais commencer par vous faire un massage, professeur Snape… Votre dos me semble extrêmement noué.

Et sur ce le Survivant poussa doucement son compagnon en direction du lit tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son amant mais ils s'avérèrent très résistants. Perdant patience il les fit sauter d'un geste brusque et commença à lécher le torse de Severus qui gémissait sous ses baisers. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'attaqua à sa braguette que l'éclat d'un rire enfantin le fit immédiatement stopper. Sautant littéralement or du lit et reboutonnant sa chemise, Harry fit face aux deux pires cauchemars qui hantaient actuellement sa vie.

-Vous faîtes quoi ? demanda Merlin

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir et que vous seriez en train de vous faire un câlin mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, ajouta prestement Charlie du ton de celle qui sait tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à cela, Harry ? lança un Snape toujours torse nu et allongé sur le lit.

Harry se tourna vers son compagnon et se mordit les lèvres de frustration en le voyant allonger sur les draps sans pouvoir l'y rejoindre.

-Tu peux être certain qu'Hermione et Ron ne m'y reprendront plus…

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé svp? Ca ne prend que quelques secondes et ça fait toujours très très plaisir! XD 


End file.
